


罗曼蒂克消亡史

by MoreRainyDays



Series: 我们与爱的距离 [3]
Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Story (2019) Fusion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: It's hard to articulate.It's... not as simple as not being in love anymore.
Relationships: Fan Zhendong/Ma Long
Series: 我们与爱的距离 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186493
Comments: 32
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's assume there's no significant tech revolution over the years.

-  
十一月的北京已经完全进入冬季，樊振东关门的时候明明没用多少力气，楼梯间里游荡的风友好助推一把就砸出“咣当”一声。  
卧室里传出一声不满的哼声。  
樊振东轻手轻脚脱了鞋，没穿拖鞋只踩着袜子拧开卧室门看了一眼，果不其然看见马龙蜷着身子窝在左边，被子皱巴巴团在他周身，有小半顺着床沿滑下去淌在地上。  
卧房的遮光窗帘拉着，本来也是阴天，这下房间更是昏暗，床上的人面目不清。只有两片帘子中间的缝隙透出一点光，正好落在马龙露在外头的手腕上。  
看起来累得够呛。  
樊振东又看了一眼，确定被子不会完全滑落到地上之后关上门退了出去。马龙刚带队从奥地利飞回来，长途飞行一定让他筋疲力尽。

樊振东不知道他会直接回家，按常理是会先回队里去的。他怀疑自己是不是错过了什么消息提醒，摸出手机发现通知列表干干净净。  
他之前跟马龙说过两次，希望他能多跟他说说自己的行程什么的，不是报备，最少也不要老打樊振东一个措手不及。看起来也只有他一个人上了心。  
他完全不知道马龙下午就会回来，冰箱里的剩饭只够他自己一个人凑合一顿。这下他除了要写下个月外加明年的训练计划，还要琢磨晚上两个人吃点什么。压力大的时候马龙就吃不进去东西，这次白金站丢了男单冠军，马龙心里肯定难受，不能让他随便对付一口。天气也冷了，最少要吃点热乎的。

他一边在脑子里过明年的比赛时间表，一边上手烧了锅水。冰箱里剩的菜不多，等下得在网上再订一点明天送过来。上次开封的番茄锅底料还没吃完，放进锅里化了，再煮点白菜蘑菇豆腐牛肉面条什么的，一锅出来有肉有菜有主食，也算方便。  
白菜在锅里咕嘟的时候他坐回沙发上。马龙作为东北炖菜爱好者一向喜欢吃煮到软烂的菜叶，他定了三十分钟的闹钟，拉了毯子想盖上膝盖。毯子一动，有什么东西砸到地上。他弯腰去看，发现是马龙的手机。早就没电了，跟块砖头一样。  
怪不得没给他发信息。  
睡觉之前也不想着充上，有人找他怎么办？樊振东叹了口气，好脾气地去他摊在地上的行李箱里翻电源线。  
有拉链的夹层里永远有一张樊振东的照片，马龙换行李箱的时候也会跟着转移照片。定格里的他还年轻，刚拿下场比赛，黑色球衣完全湿透，攥着拳头仰天长啸，从拍照的角度来看还有点像马龙。马龙曾经拿着照片去问了几个队友记者，隔着点距离还有挺多人断定屏幕里的人是马龙。  
马龙故作高深地称之为夫妻相，樊振东只觉得天雷滚滚，踹他说谁跟你夫妻。

几年前两个人各自离婚，搬出来的时候都觉得没什么必要再住大房子。小一点，两三间房就好，他们俩可以自己收拾，不用找人来打扫。那时马龙还在北京队做男队教练，地点就挑了先农坛旁边的一座公寓楼。  
樊振东退役之后出去玩了一阵，因为不想再撞上马龙而没正经回到圈子里去，认认真真念了两年研究生。毕业之后在北京三环外一家乒乓球俱乐部做闲散教练，老板是他朋友，每个礼拜也就两三节课几个小时。反正他不缺钱，投资收入足够他生活得很好，日子是突然闲下来，他也没觉得有什么不好。有时候他确实也有点遗憾，在球里摸爬滚打这么多年，没法说放下就放下。可八一都解散了，林高远和刘诗雯都回了广东，哪有他的位置，有热情都没地方挥洒。  
和马龙又搞上之后清闲日子算是到了头。马龙自己是只“勤劳的小蜜蜂”，没事都能给自己找点事做。樊振东有时候会跟着他去先农坛，在他忙不过来的时候帮忙发发球盯盯训练。  
小队员当然都一副受宠若惊的样子，有胆子大的偷偷跑来问他（奇不奇怪，都不去问马龙，跑来问他）他也要留在北京队当教练么，胆大包天的还敢问八卦帖子写的他和马龙是一对的消息是真的假的。  
樊振东不太擅长对除了马龙之外的人甩脸色，统统打发他们有问题就去问马龙。  
本来樊振东只是想跟马龙多待在一起而去帮的忙，没想到马龙真去给他要了个职位。  
“我知道你还不想回来当教练，”他说，“马上新一茬苗子集训开始了，在广州，去看看？”  
樊振东还没来得及解释自己也不是不愿意当教练，就发现自己莫名其妙成了北京队的球探。消息一出从国家队到省队同仇敌忾看向北京。林高远难得以下犯上指责他龙哥太不地道，挖他们广东的人，还想挖他们广东的苗子。王皓则扼腕叹息，跟樊振东说你这是浪费天赋，杀鸡焉用牛刀哇！  
说句老实话，樊振东其实不知道自己有没有看苗子的天赋。他临出发前还有点紧张，说马龙万一我像当年的辽宁一样把你啊霞姐啊宁姐啊都看漏了咋办。我又不是你，看好一个弟弟就能成世界冠军的。  
马龙只说让他放轻松，现在打球都越来越重质量，看不出来聪明的就挑跟你一样身体素质好拿盆吃饭的。樊振东又笑起来要去踹他，马龙跟着他笑，说不行你就当旅游回家看看。话一出口他才发现不对，两个人一并沉默下来。其实不只是樊振东，他们俩的父母都觉得为了一个男的离婚是自我毁灭，简直丢全家人的脸面。樊振东勉强挤出个笑容，说我都看上你了，搞不好真能看出来谁脑子比较好。  
事实证明他的眼光还可以，全锦林高远还在他耳边念叨他这是叛省，真是嫁出去的胖儿泼出去的水。  
樊振东没计较他措辞，只觉得终于能和马龙活在阳光底下的感觉真好。就算有大把不理解和反对，流言蜚语在风里化刀时刻准备剔他们的骨，仍有身边人抱以爱与支持。

第二年马龙就去了国家队，临走之前成功把樊振东拉进北京队教练组。  
谁见了都要感叹一句马龙你早有预谋。  
马龙坦坦荡荡承认。樊振东喜欢乒乓球，北京那群小队员都跟他关系不错，他有经验有能力，总不能真就当个球探。  
樊振东一开始也没什么意见，回到球馆的感觉亲切又熟悉，何况还是在为他俩都挚爱的乒乓球做贡献，两个人打电话光就着一个队员的正手技术方向就能聊（吵）上两个小时。  
但他很快发现问题所在——生活剧烈变化的不是他，是马龙。  
做国家队教练和做省队教练完全不是一回事。

原本除了全运全锦这种一年一度的比赛前会有个一两周的集训，省队大部分时间都还挺自由。马龙原来忙是忙，基本上还是能做到每天都回家。两个人经历过婚姻，愿意消耗大部头的时间摸索生活节奏，樊振东热爱吃，做饭的活他承包，马龙习惯一尘不染，就多收拾东西。他们配了大堆生活电器，洗衣机烘干机洗碗机扫地机器人，以期减少琐碎矛盾。生物钟也调到差不多一块去，樊振东回头适应十一点就关灯上床，交予胸膛完成拥抱。  
相当平衡，樊振东愿意这样形容那段时间。现在回想都觉得不像真的。

大概失衡才是人类生活的主旋律。

樊振东收回思绪，拿着翻出来的电源线给手机充电。没一会屏幕亮起来，樊振东怕是有急事找马龙，看了一眼消息提醒。  
大概扫了一眼确定没什么要紧的，他放下手机，准备回去接着写的训练计划。  
手机轻轻震动两下，樊振东下意识看过去，发现涌进来两条未知号码的短消息。  
“知道你想我啦。”  
“我也想你。”

樊振东的第一反应其实是原来他真的越来越像个传统意义上的妻子。丈夫工作忙得不见人，回了家累得什么都顾不上。他做饭，在自己家里小心翼翼不敢出声，帮忙收拾箱子，工作也没法耽误，现在还要开始担心他是不是外面有了谁。他要是立刻去逼问马龙这人是谁，简直就是肥皂剧里标准的怨妇剧情。  
他想起之前哪一年在微博上看的论断，大概意思是把男人放在女性的位置上，就会制造出女人来。原来没错。  
樊振东又低头去看那两条信息，觉得发送的号码有点熟悉。他在自己通讯录里搜了搜，空白。  
他解锁马龙的手机，发现短信记录干干净净，只有这两条孤零零挂在上面。  
大概是都删干净了。  
樊振东心更是凉了半截。他咬咬嘴唇，拿自己手机拍了一张页面，然后动手把那两条也删掉了。身处劣势如何不攻心计，陈奕迅唱得这样对。

点了确定他就后悔了。  
或许那个号码只是发错了呢，也能解释空白的通讯录和聊天记录。他该直接拿着手机去问马龙的，马龙是会算计人，但是不太会说谎。  
他平静地意识到——原来是他下意识已经不愿意相信马龙。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 略短了一点点。

-  
马龙醒过来的时候天色已经完全暗了下来。他在黑暗里躺了一会，脑袋空空，唯一的意识是自己既没有醒着，也不算睡着。  
他好几天没能睡个好觉，下了飞机连话都不太说得出来，队里都没回直接拖着行李箱回了家。强撑着洗了把脸换了睡衣他倒在床上，抱了只毛绒玩具在怀里。他在自己那边翻来覆去一会觉得哪哪都不对，翻个身滚到樊振东那侧去。  
樊振东不爱睡枕头，永恒是毛巾浴巾T恤随手卷一卷垫在脖子底下。马龙一直不知道明明是个退役军官，樊振东为什么会没有铺床的习惯。反正那天的毛巾卷歪七扭八，还能看出明显的脑袋压痕。马龙贴着那痕迹枕上去，脑海里浮出的是樊振东环着他时候光裸手臂的皮肤触感。  
或许真的残留着什么气息，马龙什么都没闻见，但很快陷入睡眠。

四下一片安静。樊振东怎么还没回来，天都黑了。是晚上有事吗，怎么没告诉他。  
他缓慢地调动大脑，意识到他应该在下飞机的时候给樊振东打个电话，说他回来了。上次他没打招呼提前回来想给樊振东过生日，结果把本打算补一下午觉的人吓了一大跳。然后就是被困得发毛的熊猫用枕头暴打一顿同时被用言语威胁，有什么动向都要老老实实上报，下次再突袭就不只是上枕头了。想到这他带上点笑，伸手去床头柜上摸手机。  
床头柜上没有，他开了灯，掀开被子看了看，也不在床上。  
他还是困，觉肯定没补够。但是他更想知道樊振东现在在哪。  
他晃晃脑袋，认命地下了床。

客厅只开了沙发旁那盏落地灯，樊振东坐在暖黄光线底下，斜靠着沙发背，整个人缩在毯子里，脖子歪向一边。眼睛紧紧闭着，眉头皱成一团，好像在梦中烦恼着什么。马龙悄悄走过去，确定自己的手是暖的之后摸了摸他的脸颊，拿不准主意该不该把人叫醒让他去床上睡。  
樊振东应该也很累，想想也是，全锦结束一个月，队里应该是一边在做技术分析一边在给明年做计划的时段。  
这时候他听见自己的手机铃声响起来。他循着声音看过去，原来在这，樊振东还帮他充了电。怕把人吵醒，他三步并作两步跳过去，压低声音接起来。他转进厨房，看见灶上架着口砂锅，沿着锅边有缈缈热气浮起来。他掀起锅盖看了一眼，顺手关了火。

他回屋去换衣服，毛衣套了一半听见客厅里有闹钟的声音响起来。隔着门看见樊振东一跃而起冲进厨房。马龙跟过去，樊振东接了杯水正倒进锅里，又点上火，然后抓了一把蘑菇打算放进去。  
“醒了啊。”  
“怎么不去床上睡，”马龙问他，“倚着沙发你脖子不疼么。”  
樊振东抬头递过来一个不咸不淡的眼神，说：“我回来关门都有人在床上哼哼唧唧以表抗议，我哪敢进屋。”  
马龙完全不知道，有点不好意思地摸摸鼻子。  
“你要出去？”  
马龙的语气一下子变差很多。“嗯。”  
“那谁俩，在队里跟人打架，说有一个大概率鼻梁断了。我去医院看看。”  
樊振东也被这个故事惊住了。“真的？”他话里带上点狐疑，“进队里还能有人打架？嫌在国家队呆得太长了？”  
他俩当年在队里都是乖小孩那类，明面上的吵架都没开展过几场，哪能想到现在小孩儿脾气能爆到什么程度。  
马龙叹了口气。“毕竟打人的那个是我队员，我得去看一眼。做好了你就先吃吧别等我。”  
等马龙拿了外套出来，看见樊振东也套上外套站在门口，下定决心一样说：“我跟你一块去吧。”  
马龙没有拒绝的理由。自己已经四十多岁快要五十，要他承认爱火炽烈简直像为老不尊。但是两站旅欧公开赛下来，差不多有一个月两个人没见过面。  
能多一点相处时间当然是好的。  
“你开车还是咱俩打车去？”  
“我开吧，”樊振东说，“这个点估计也不好打车。”  
马龙点点头，去牵樊振东的手。“你不吃东西不饿么，要不要先吃点什么？”  
樊振东对他笑，说没关系。他挣脱了马龙的手，摸了一把马龙下巴，笑他看着真颓，胡子拉碴。  
有哪里不太对。马龙下意识活动两下被扯开的手指，又去牵他的手。  
这次樊振东蹲下去系鞋带，站起来时对他露出一个无害笑容。  
马龙没有再伸手，但本能地觉得受到了威胁。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出轨/离婚暗示。

-  
樊振东没跟着进医生办公室，坐在门外的座椅上。  
一路上往医院开的时候马龙都忙着跟队里打电话，了解前因后果。他脸色越来越差，樊振东反而放下心来。马龙没骗他，不是编了什么蹩脚理由要去找什么人。  
没一会他开始内自省也，还是那个问题，为什么他的第一反应会是怀疑马龙是不是在骗他。就为了两条没头没尾的短信？到了医院他还是没想明白，马龙落在他脸上的视线已经带了明显的困惑。  
彻夜未眠的那夜他们曾经约定保持坦诚。那时樊振东提着嘴角，以为是他悬了一柄达摩克利斯之剑在马龙头上。万事都是说比做容易。他对马龙笑笑，心知起不到任何安慰作用。

医院门板的隔音不太好，屋里的人一提声线就能听得很清楚。樊振东不是有意想听，但是分辨捕捉马龙的声音已经成了多年的肌肉记忆。  
他一边听一边想粉圈思维到底已经把人污染成什么样了，报个公开赛还在计较谁教练跟了队谁报了几项配的是谁也没有在偏袒谁。马龙刚开始还耐着性子听，解释一两句，后来尖着嗓子语带讥讽，说你这么多年的球真是白打了，心思不放在球上，对着对手这么小肚鸡肠。马龙不太这么说话，可见真是气狠了。  
“是啊，比不上龙指，心思多又缜密，不仅能放在球上，有老婆孩子了还能想着跟自己对手搞到床上去。”  
樊振东冲进去的时候马龙已经一拳落了下去。他扑过去一把抱住人，拉着他往后退。  
马龙挣扎得厉害，樊振东都觉得自己快要拉不住他。他一边在耳边叫他名字，一边把他拖出房间：“龙……马龙。马龙！你冷静一下！”  
一出房间马龙很快熄了火。樊振东松了口气，把人转了半圈压进自己怀里。马龙任他搂着，良久只有沉沉一声叹息。  
樊振东拍拍他后背，在巨大的荒谬里笑起来：“好了，现在是你们师徒俩一起打人了。一块禁赛都是轻的，我看得去养猪。”  
马龙的笑声压低了也传出来。“我要是被开除了你就养我吧。”  
“没问题，”樊振东说，只有他自己知道夹着几分真心，“换你回家洗手作羹汤给我当小媳妇。”

-  
他们回家的路上秦志戬已经打了电话过来骂他。“队员年纪小不懂事，你都当教练了怎么还越活越回去了？人家比你小三十岁马龙，你上手打人？他说了什么？不管说了什么你都不能打人你不知道么！”  
马龙没想解释，就老实听着。樊振东在旁边瞥他一眼，伸手握住他的手。  
没一会樊振东的手机也响起来，马龙帮他拿起来看了一眼，屏幕上是王皓的名字。电话都打到他这来了。  
看见樊振东摇了摇头，马龙选了条快捷回复发过去然后挂断。秦志戬还在他耳边叹气。  
马龙看着前路一时怔愣，那种在黑暗里独自醒来的感觉卷土重来。

他和樊振东的事几年过后仍有大半人不理解。师长几乎清一色地选择避而不谈，马龙知道这已经是他们给予的最大程度的体贴，自然也不会主动出现在他们面前。过年过节再聚他俩都前后脚地到，分开桌坐，短信红包也都各发各的。他俩都不在队里的时候还有人提一提赶紧滚回来当教练，等马龙真回来了，反而没人再提樊振东的名字。  
陈玘王皓和马琳大概是太心系他俩，还算能接受，在马龙工作狂模式开启的时候还会跟他开玩笑，叫他多打几个电话也多回回家。都是过来人，他们说，另一半就像被抛在家里，都不好受的。就算小胖儿知道教练能有多不着家也一样，不是理智和体谅就能解决的事。  
马龙点头说好。但有几次他缩在哪个角落给樊振东打电话，笑容刚挂上就有或探寻或畏缩的目光扫在他脸上。后来樊振东身上担子越来越重，在国外的马龙算了时差打电话过去，说不了两句就要挂断。  
有机会说得久一点都时候几乎都在聊球，马龙有次忍不住说咱俩视频应该配个速记员搁旁边做会议纪要，下次国家队开技术讨论会就能直接拿去做素材分析。樊振东在屏幕里头狂笑，神情跟过去别无二致，只是大小眼眼尾后面跟着皱纹，提醒他们大把岁月业已逝去。

马龙不知道樊振东怎么想，但他大概知道在旁人的谈论里他俩的故事是什么样的，今天无非就是被人直白点糊到脸上来。他本来想着什么时候把樊振东也拐到国家队来，不做教练做个技术指导也好，最少集训的时候还能呆在一块，现在看可能不是个好主意。  
涉及樊振东的时候，他好像特别容易搞砸。许昕跟他分析过，“因为你这个人太拗了，老是一意孤行，认准了就拉不回来。更糟的是大主意上胖儿真听你的话，看看给你惯成什么样了都。你其实不知道自己想要什么，更不知道小胖想要什么，只想着把自己觉得好的对的事情塞给他。根本就不是这么回事。”  
马龙第一次听的时候还有点茫然，樊振东听他的话？许昕白他一眼，说你们两个白痴，活该纠缠那么多年。  
后来他发现许昕说的是真的。那时他从一场葬礼回家，凝视衣柜里刚挂上的黑色大衣片刻，走出房间去问客厅里抱着手机打游戏的樊振东，没头没尾地就问他“要不要去领个证”。  
当时新规定刚出没多久，在巨大声浪下也没做太多退步，关系不叫婚姻，只能算是个家庭共同体的关系认证。但领了就算是被认可成为合法家人，最少能移到一个户口本上去。  
樊振东愣了愣，说：“怎么这么突然……”  
马龙醒了一半，想确实是突然，他拒绝也正常。  
结果樊振东的手机响起一段不详音乐，他看了眼屏幕嚷嚷起来：“啊啊啊马龙都怪你！哪有你这么求婚的！我本来这局赢了就能上段了！”  
“所以我们什么时候去……你下周能请假？”马龙还在“求婚”两个字里出神，他已经自然而然走过来，开始往手机里打字，“我看看都要带什么证件。嗯，你户口本在你这么？我不记得我的放哪了都。”  
马龙心里情绪激荡，冰山碎裂雪峰全崩，面上却默不作声。樊振东不以为意，摸了摸他的脸颊。他这才生出一点实感，给了点反应，偏头蹭了蹭樊振东的手掌。那时候樊振东微微弯了嘴角，眼睛里有无数柔情，让马龙一时忘了过去未来。  
他附身过去，唇瓣蜻蜓点水触到一起，马龙没忍住挂了笑，结果发现樊振东已经笑到扑进他怀里。  
答应得太快，樊振东这时候才生出点不好意思：“哎，怎么这么突然。”  
马龙说要是我以后真出什么事，你最少能给我签个紧急状况同意书。  
樊振东推他一把，说呸呸呸你胡说八道什么呢。  
但其实马龙心里想的是，假如有一天有场葬礼，他只想让樊振东为他的人生总结陈词。

但原来这工作有的是人上赶着要做。还没过一个礼拜他俩领证这事就成了娱乐新闻，甚至一度上了微博热搜榜单末尾。好在没实锤，没几个小时后还有一对明星夫妇爆了出轨离婚，讨论没起来就散了。  
还是有几张帖子有点热度。他俩离婚的时候就有风言风语，有时候还被偶遇过一块吃个饭什么的。八卦猜了那么几条，但他俩之前在众人认知里都是前后辈不怎么熟，自然掀不起什么波澜。现在那些碎片好像都成了证据，樊振东看的时候他凑过去看了两眼，故事写得光怪陆离，比他俩真实生活还狗血上几倍，字里行间毫不掩饰对马龙的恶意。  
老实说马龙早就习以为常，看着看着还是有点难受。樊振东发觉了就按灭屏幕亲亲他的脸颊，说皓哥刚刚给我发信息祝福咱俩来着。  
马龙倚在他肩膀，卸下重量靠着他，说那谢谢皓哥。  
看他还是情绪不高，樊振东一副气鼓鼓的样子说你就因为别人说三道四后悔了啊？  
马龙知道樊振东是想逗他，调了全部情绪凑过去亲他。  
樊振东哼唧唧地环了手臂到他肩膀上，两个人嘴唇舌头鼻尖胸口都贴在一块，马龙觉得胸腔里有一朵小花从黑寂里开出来。明黄色，形态介于花骨朵和完全盛开之间，花瓣薄到半透明，有一种一掐就断的脆弱美感，当真把那点黑色泥沼驱逐出去。  
他偏了头埋进樊振东颈窝。“没后悔。”他说。  
樊振东轻轻地“嗯”了一声，捏了捏他后颈。马龙咕哝两声，迷失在怀抱带来的温度里。

“龙。”樊振东在旁边叫他名字。  
马龙回过神来，低头发现自己的手机震个不停，他只发呆一会，几个名字轮着出现。  
樊振东还握着他的手。两只手因为牵了太久已经同温，只有柔软触感还鲜明。  
在接起电话之前，马龙捏了捏掌心里的手指。他说：“不后悔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事实上我不知道户口制度到时候还存不存在，以及我们能不能拥有任何形式的LGBTQ立法制度。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的是no情节……

-  
第二天樊振东起床先看了手机。队里对马龙徒弟的处罚先出来，回二队，禁赛四个月，被打的那个禁赛两个月。公告还没出，理由是马龙的处罚还在讨论，因为“还真没见过哪个教练对队员动手的，简直史无前例”。  
陈玘大半夜发消息问他知不知道那小孩儿到底说什么了，马龙连解释都不肯解释。后面跟了几句粗口，大骂马龙倔起来真是没人拉得回头。  
樊振东偏头去看身边的人。  
马龙还没醒。昨晚樊振东捧着电脑在床上写训练计划打算陪着他熬，结果等他睡着了马龙还捧着书在看。现在马龙背对他蜷成一团缩在角落，身体语言全是逃避与拒绝。笔记本被放在他这侧的床头，樊振东打开看了一眼，发现文档连名字都按照格式存好，顺着他的思路已经写完了。  
他想了想，还是把实话跟陈玘说了。  
陈玘很快回了他一串省略号。  
“马龙真没法解释。”他帮着马龙说话。怎么解释，人家说的是真的，他俩确实是在队里就搞上的。樊振东只是个宾语，听见的时候都觉得有点刺痛，马龙有反应也正常。但只有他知道那时的马龙是真的带了暴虐的气势，要是他没拦着绝对不仅仅是一拳或者青个眼眶的事情。  
陈玘回他一句知道了。“对方正在输入中”持续一会，最后变成一句：跟你有关系他都反应挺大。  
玘哥的意思大概是马龙在意他，遇见跟他有关的事情容易失去理智。樊振东对着屏幕摇了摇头。他早就过了那么天真的年纪，会觉得马龙的反应是为了保护他。  
马龙是在保护他自己。  
樊振东没意识到已经过了这么多年，马龙还是没能和那时候的自己和解。樊振东的爱没帮上忙，时间也没有。他还是那个自修的苦行僧，一直没变过，出了任何事首先想的永远是折磨自己。昨晚大概觉得耽误了樊振东的时间，才一声不吭地在他睡着之后把他没写完的都写了，现在不知道在梦境里翻涌什么样的情绪。  
他终于知道，在马龙心里，他们的爱仍旧是罪，仍旧是错。

樊振东一个人煮了面吃完了开始刷锅洗碗的时候脑子里还乱七八糟的。起床时候他打了个电话说今天请个假，该写的他都写完发邮箱了。打架斗殴（算吗）那点消息大概是已经传到北京队，那头一副理解理解的样子分外好说话。  
到底还是北京队亲儿子。  
樊振东其实有点想问队里会帮马龙说话么，最后也没问出口。他俩的关系属于大家都知道但没人愿意在明面上提的那类，他又是个外来者，想想好像没什么立场。  
合着他和北京队的联系也立在他和马龙的关系之上。要是八一还没解散多好，他忍不住想。  
他开了热水对着碗冲了一会，结果发现油渍挂着冲不干净，认命在洗碗海绵上挤了点洗洁精，揉了两下打出泡沫来。是马龙喜欢的百香果味，樊振东一度觉得太酸，但马龙坚称碗都是他洗，樊振东没有置喙权利。后来用着用着就习惯了。  
樊振东吸吸鼻子，觉得习惯了闻着也还是酸。

吃了饭樊振东坐在客厅里看了会全锦录像，但球根本不进他脑子。退役了就是这点好，状态真不好也不用强逼自己，反正上场的不是他，不用存天理灭人欲。  
塞着耳机听会歌，瞎溜达了十几分钟算是消消食，他攥着手机回了卧室。  
马龙已经醒了，又躺在他这边，望着天花板没什么表情，看他进来了稍一仰头看了一眼又倒回去。樊振东懒得再猜他在想什么，走到床边去推了推他。  
马龙往旁边稍微移了一点，将将空出一个人的位置。  
也行吧，能躺下就行。樊振东把马龙那边不用的枕头拿过来，拍了拍垫在身后，上半身倚着躺上去。马龙很快贴过来，脸枕着他小臂，又闭上眼睛。  
“你也不怕我掉下去。”  
“我也没想你能平躺啊。”  
他还是闭着眼睛，侧了身子，两只胳膊像涨潮涌过来，淹没樊振东的胸口然后一块下沉。樊振东被拉进被子里，两个人面对面侧躺着，脸离得很近，可相贴的只有横在樊振东腰间的一只手臂。  
樊振东知道如果他凑过去，轻轻亲一下马龙的嘴唇或是脸颊，或者只是伸手搭上他的手臂，马龙都会主动消弭他们之间的那点距离。  
或许他们还能做场爱。上一次是什么时候来着，他都快忘了。  
但是他没有。  
他轻轻拍了拍马龙的腰，说了句“困就再睡一会”，还是坐起来抱了平板看起来。马龙僵在那没动，没一会背转过去。他倒是还占着樊振东半个枕头，后背和樊振东大腿靠得很近。两个人的体温被困在这副薄被之下，热度在狭小缝隙里交错缠绕，很快爬升到樊振东觉得有些难耐的程度。今年的供暖大概烧得太好，保持温暖无需爱人相拥。  
他坐着没动，倒是马龙没一会带点脾气掀了被子。他一句话也没说地跳下床出了房间，樊振东看着他的背影，觉得门好像摔在自己脸上。

樊振东说不出他有什么情绪。说不上愤怒，也没有后悔，更不算报复。可能只有疲惫。  
浩浩汤汤，横无际涯。

-  
中午两个人沉默地把昨晚那锅炖菜吃了。说句老实话，今天加热之后白菜叶子简直像浆糊，配着煮不烂的蘑菇和有点老了的肉简直是一锅灾难。樊振东坐在他对面，一直木着张脸，马龙吃到一半只觉得吃下去的东西在胃里都变成石头。想放下筷子的时候樊振东似有所感地横了他一眼，然后去柜子里给他翻出桶肉松。  
“你得吃东西，”他低声说，给他挖了两大勺，“晚上想吃什么，我下午去买点菜。”  
马龙握着勺子把肉松搅进粥里，看着樊振东把他碗里的炖菜倒进自己碗里。  
他说：“你不用……”樊振东抬起头看他，马龙在他的视线里一时语塞。  
你不用这么委屈自己，他想说。  
“我跟你一起去。”  
樊振东也搅着自己碗里的粥，好像在郑重思考拒绝的可能性。马龙不明白樊振东的忽远忽近是为了什么，他自觉已经在示好，樊振东却毫无回应。他舀了一勺子粥，也起了点脾气。  
“我要跟你一起去。”他重复。  
“好啊，”樊振东的声音轻快起来，“粥得都喝了啊你。”

但他还是没和樊振东一起去菜场。他们吃完饭不久队里给马龙打电话，叫他回去。  
秦志戬还问他要不要和樊振东一起过来。马龙问为什么，秦志戬叹口气，说那小队员终于意识到自己是过头了，也想跟樊振东道个歉。  
马龙毫不犹豫说不用。樊振东盘着腿在沙发上看iPad，嘴角放松看上去挺愉快，马龙看了他一眼略安下心来，握着手机往卧室里走。  
“别把他扯进来，”他轻声说，“所以队里打算怎么处理我？”  
“罚款，道歉，深刻检讨，半年别带队出门了，升职加薪遥遥无期。”  
马龙还有点怀疑：“就这样？”  
秦志戬冷哼一声：“不说陈玘和王皓，北京队都快把我电话打爆了，说什么不行就让你回去，国家队也不是什么一定要呆的地方——你听听这都是什么话？但是你也别误会，没让你去二队或者去养猪不是因为他们替你说话，是因为你走了你那些队员没人帮忙带。”  
马龙低声笑起来，“谢谢秦老师还有玘哥皓哥。”  
“别谢我，”秦志戬的声音依然冷淡，但马龙知道他一定在笑，“一把年纪了你少惹点事就完了。”

他出卧室的时候樊振东抬头看他，脸上挂着揶揄的笑容：“大出血啊龙哥，我头一次见到这么大罚款数额，您可是为乒协创收作出巨大贡献。”  
马龙看他笑了终于放下心来，走过去用手臂勒住他脖子，没两下樊振东就哎呦叫起来跟他讨饶。两个人笑到一块去，马龙顺势挂在樊振东肩膀上说我穷了东哥养我。  
樊振东白他：“本来买菜的就是我，你一直都在吃我的，所以理论上一直是我养你。”  
马龙乖巧点头，说哦那东哥接着养我呗，我吃的不多应该还挺好养的。  
樊振东笑得不行去推他：“我就没见过比你还让人操心的龙，你可真没有一点自知之明！”  
还打球的时候马龙确实在网上看见过用秦志戬和他的合照做的表情包，上书“养龙：从入门到放弃”。许昕笑个不停还举着手机去给秦志戬看，果不其然被秦志戬用白眼怼回来。  
马龙抱紧樊振东的腰，在他侧颈亲了一下：“昂，你还有过别的龙吗？”  
他发誓，问句出口的那瞬间樊振东的眼睛黯了黯。樊振东仍旧笑着，说你一个就已经快把我搞死了。  
那不是幻觉。马龙已经在脑子里飞快地过起可能性，甚至没有抓住他话里的槽点调戏他。  
他心里一慌，搂过人直接吻下去。樊振东仍在回应他，没一会两个人的手都贴上赤裸皮肤。樊振东的吻留恋地烫在他脖颈上，马龙知道那肯定会浮起个红印子。他还是放任他来了。  
“做么。”他呼吸不稳，脸颊爬上红色，感觉到两个人都硬得发烫。  
樊振东抬头看他一眼，反而从他身上爬起来。  
“你不是要回队里么。”  
“那就快点做。”  
樊振东笑起来，支着胳膊去够茶几底下的东西。他一边问是你上我还是我上你，一边手指戳戳马龙的腰示意他翻个身。  
马龙闭着眼睛，樊振东的手指进入他的感受非常清晰。他有些吃惊地发现，站在故事开头他已经无需期待结尾：所有念头都会在高潮时分被操出他的脑子，而在混沌空白里樊振东会落个吻在他眼角那颗痣。他下意识抬手摸摸眉骨，好像剧情已经快进到那一步。

他出门的时候樊振东正气喘吁吁地在拆沙发罩，还是过来跟他接了个吻。马龙喜欢表达亲昵的肢体接触，他没法说出口，就只能在心里祈祷樊振东心里那个爱撒娇的小男孩一直活蹦乱跳。  
“下次还是去床上搞，床单比较好换。”他皱着脸，在看见马龙脖子上格外显眼的红印后舒展开一点。  
“不遮一下？”他问，嘴角咧得挺高，一点也没想掩饰他根本不想马龙去遮的真实打算。  
其实去了队里换个训练外套拉链拉到头怎么都挡住了，但是就当哄哄人也没什么不好。“不能浪费你的努力。”马龙说。  
樊振东反而不好意思起来。他摘了条自己的围巾帮着系上去，一边整理领口一边说马龙你上了年纪了得注意点保暖。马龙小半张脸被淹没在浅灰色织物之下，憋着笑说从我二十八那年你就开始说我老，这么多年了我早就知道了。

午后两点正是阳光最足的时候，室外倒是不怎么冷，何况一直开车，进出都是停车场，想受冻怕是都没什么机会。  
上了车开了暖气，马龙顺手解了围巾挂在副驾驶位置上。在车载地图声调平稳的导航声里，马龙开了自动驾驶，分割一半意识回溯樊振东那时瞬间停滞的表情。他其实也没有刻意去想，只是你永远无法真正压下忧虑的感觉。压倒性的力量一消失，它们就会卷土重来。  
不记得哪年乒乓世界做那种方块小采访，拉着马龙让他用三个词形容自己。老实说马龙根本不记得自己说了什么，是樊振东挺久以后又跟他提起来。“你说自己敏感、敏感、还是敏感，”他脸上的笑容变得带点痞劲儿，伸手挠他痒痒，“真有那么敏感吗？”  
要是现在再让马龙答，敏感可能排不上前三号答案，但他不否认敏感是他的鲜明特质之一。敏感确实可以导致忧郁、脆弱、或者是捕风捉影小题大做，但马龙一定程度上觉得这也是他的立身之本。在场上的时候他凭借着观察和本能敏锐地察觉对手的弱点，在场下更不必说，敏感带来的同理心帮着他成为一个好队友好队长，只是不知道是否有帮助他成为一个好情人。  
“昂，你还有过别的龙吗？”他那时候问。  
怎么会被这句玩笑话刺痛。  
马龙的手指不安地敲在方向盘上，眼睛盯着前车的红色尾灯，好像目光不移开他就不用面对答案。  
其实根本不难猜——樊振东怀疑他有了别人，或者樊振东自己的爱分给了别人。


	5. Chapter 5

-  
樊振东自己去了菜场，拣着新鲜菜买了几样，两个人其实在家里吃不了几顿饭，买多了也得扔。  
又去肉摊买了扇排骨，摊主剁成小块的时候他在心里盘算是按东北菜炖了呢还是按广东菜煲汤呢。后来想反正这么多一顿吃不完，可以下次再买莲藕配着煲汤。  
其实樊振东还是不太会挑这些食材，也没人教过他怎么挑，大部分时候都是网上订了送到家门口，选贵的就完了。家门口这菜场是邻居家太太推荐的，说新鲜又便宜。樊振东只有七八岁时候跟着家里人逛过菜市场的经历，小小一个跟在家人身后，晃晃悠悠想用自己能多拎几袋菜来证明长大。后来再大一点就为了打球离家，进了队里吃穿不愁，结了婚最多就是逛逛超市，现在发现自己居然还记得当年热闹画面，人声鼎沸里跟着大人从一头走到另一头，仰头看几场挑菜砍价，为了两三毛钱跟老板斤斤计较个没完。  
第一回来是跟着马龙俩人一块。马龙比他还没生活经验，看什么都新鲜，过水产区的时候还嫌弃路上脏兮兮的泥泞。皱着脸，马龙还是好奇地去看铺了一整个大铁盘的虾和蚬子，虾为了呼吸虾须的地方有一团冒个不停的气泡，蚬子则时不时会升起段水柱。他看得起劲，结果有只虾突然痉挛一样窜起来，吓得他直接跳进樊振东怀里。樊振东哈哈大笑，搂着他的腰说我们这就买点回去煮了吃！叫它敢吓你！马龙自然听出这是揶揄，甩了句“不要虾”就冷了脸拽着他往前走。樊振东无法控制自己上翘的嘴角，他盯着马龙泛红的耳朵，觉得自己可以不介意成为周围人眼中的古怪中年人。  
樊振东道了谢，接过摊主递过来的排骨袋子。他继续往前走，海鲜区在他身后被越抛越远。他知道马龙确实是不能来，但这一刻他真的很希望马龙就站在身边。

快六点的时候马龙给他打电话，问他要不要一起出来吃饭，背景里还能听见陈玘和王皓的声音。樊振东揭开锅盖看了一眼咕嘟不停的芸豆炖排骨，调小了炉灶的火，知道最少还要个半小时排骨才会炖到软烂。锅里半生不熟的白色软骨此刻像卡在他喉咙里，他说我就不去了吧，你们吃。陈玘像是把电话抢了过去，起哄说来吧来吧，你皓哥挑的地方你肯定喜欢，再说你不来我把龙仔灌醉了怎么办。  
樊振东心里那点难受劲儿更盛，说玘哥那你就别灌他呗。他心里知道陈玘只是想让他过去，再说马龙喝酒一贯都有数，除了算计着要在他面前喝醉那一回，他都没见过马龙喝到黏人那步。但他心里就是不得劲。难道还真能把他当马龙老婆看？他出现就是该管他喝酒喝多少？  
况且——他潜意识不想去想，但念头止不住地往外冒——你怎么知道马龙没有别的人操心这事儿？  
马龙把手机抢了回来，说你别听玘哥胡说。他软了声音问：“怎么不想来啊。”  
樊振东被他问得心也软起来，但只说下午收拾家太累了，刚睡醒懒得动。马龙“昂”了一声，说晚上叫个外卖吧，别做饭了。  
樊振东说好，伸手揭开锅盖。热腾腾的水蒸气冲上来，带给他一点暖意。

挂了电话他接着洗了土豆削了皮，看状态又往锅里添了点水。切块的时候一时没小心划了下手，不严重，没出血只破了一点皮。冲水的时候樊振东居然察觉出一点遗憾心情，被这股自毁冲动吓了一跳。运动员时期受了伤都想方设法瞒着，现在划个手就想着找人心疼，这不是越活越回去了吗。  
算着时间他往锅里加了土豆，换了菜板去切洗好的西红柿。第一刀下去他才想起来马龙今晚不回来，他根本不需要什么凉菜。但是切都切了，他就继续下去。装进盘子里的时候还有兴致摆了个盘，捻一把白糖撒下去还很有点西岭千秋雪的诗意。  
等排骨炖好，他盛了一碗，又去盛了碗米饭，坐在桌前的时候西红柿上的白砂糖化了大半，在白炽灯光下整顿饭怎么看怎么奇怪。樊振东起身又去盛了碗饭放在对面的位置，意识到是因为对面没有人，他不适应这样直直投过来的灯光。  
一下子兴致索然。他一筷子没动，裹了羽绒服去新开的赛百味啃了个三明治。冷冰冰的西式快餐在冬天的中式小区根本不可能受欢迎，樊振东一边吃一边想这店到底什么时候会关门，或许他应该多来几回照顾一下健康饮食的生意。吃完发现时间还早，他在微博上刷了刷，打车去了附近电影院打算看场电影。候场的时候他在外面瞎转悠，还碰见两个小姑娘一脸惊喜问他是不是樊振东。这种神情他很熟悉，但他知道这个年纪的女孩不可能是喜欢他的。果不其然念叨的名字是北京队出来的某个年轻小孩，还感谢当年樊振东挑中他。樊振东礼貌点点头说他很有天分也很努力，你们很有眼光。他走开之后两个小姑娘还叽叽喳喳在后面聊天，喜悦比金子还真切。  
大片的动作戏做得很刺激，两个小时后出来樊振东生出一种自己也想拯救世界的雄心壮志，忍不住想要是中二病马龙也看了是不是能当场开搜是否有相关手办卖。  
但他打开手机看了一眼，空空荡荡。马龙还没回家，自然也没发现他不在。  
他有点庆幸那通电话挂断之前他没有说什么“早点回来”的鬼话。马龙肯定会答应，而且很可能真的会早点回来。光是想象这种可能就分外刺痛。好像他是个定点，留在原地，在等马龙奔向他。  
这是不是反了啊，他突然有点茫然。不是一直都是他拉着马龙不要逃，我很快就要追上，这样的吗。

-  
马龙开门的时候放轻了手脚，客厅昏暗的灯光也在赞同。  
他倒是没喝多少酒，虽说陈玘跟樊振东威胁要灌他，可明天还得继续盯训练谁也不敢喝大，三个人只是一边说话一边慢慢吃东西。马龙觉得这样挺好，心里烦不假，抱着一点拖着不想回家的想法也不假，他可一点也不想烂醉回家再给樊振东添麻烦。  
他推开主卧看了一眼，发现窗帘没拉，屋里没人。门口的鞋告诉他樊振东是在家的，他又去推客房的门，这次屋里的灯都没关，樊振东趴在枕头上，手里捧着的平板还小声在放比赛。马龙虽然不知道他为什么会在客卧，还是憋着笑走过去把平板从他手里抽出来。樊振东小声“嗯”了几声，挠了两下脸，还是张着嘴睡得口水横流。  
马龙在心里用力划掉樊振东爱上别人的可能性，为自己甚至怀疑过而感到一点羞愧。  
压了他一晚上的沉重担子终于被卸下。马龙轻轻在樊振东脸颊上印上个吻，关了灯低声对他说晚安。

凌晨三点马龙被渴醒，披着外套摸到厨房去接水喝。一开灯他被吓了一跳，餐桌上摆着完整的一顿饭，只是早就不再热气腾腾，也没有人在等。  
樊振东不肯来原来是因为这个。马龙坐在樊振东的位置上，手指搭在他的筷子上，觉得自己还能看见樊振东那时脸上的神情。他发呆半晌，起身拉开抽屉拿出保鲜膜来，把桌上的碗盘一样一样封好放进冰箱。冰箱里还有其他菜，按照份量分开用大的保鲜袋都装好了，摆得很整齐。深夜这点情绪简直像雷声震耳欲聋。  
马龙像梦游一样进了客卧，摸黑爬上床把樊振东抱进怀里。  
他心里脑子里都空空荡荡。樊振东哼了两声，不清醒地嘟囔一句你回来啦，转身把自己嵌进这片空白里。

第二天马龙醒得很早，睁眼的时候樊振东还沉沉睡在他怀抱里。他就着不甚明亮的晨光看了一会，从枕头底下摸出樊振东的手机来。  
没一会他就全然了解樊振东这两天都在纠结些什么。他想起之前随意划过的新闻标题，看着那串号码数字又气又笑。

-  
樊振东醒的时候觉得有点呼吸不过来，一睁眼发现自己被马龙锢在怀里。他挣了两下，被马龙一口咬在肩膀上。“你老实点。”他说。  
这语气语调好像是他做错了什么一样。樊振东一时委屈和愤怒一齐涌上来，一肘子怼在马龙肚子上。动了手他才意识到自己使了多大劲，赶忙翻身去看人。马龙已经不太能说出话来，脸上的表情居然还像笑容。  
樊振东一边怀疑人是不是傻了一边说对不起，只敢在心里吐槽一大早你干嘛就来惹我，我都躲到客房来了你怎么心里没点数呢。  
没一会马龙缓回来，有气无力地指控他谋杀亲夫，又解锁了手里的手机递给他：“你自己看。”  
国内某通信运营商前日发生故障，部分用户会再次收到前年2月份收到过的短信。（这新闻是真的，只不过不是我国的）  
樊振东一时没反应过来，有点呆滞地望向马龙，发现他咬牙切齿，恨不得把他活剥了的样子：“卧槽樊振东你傻逼啊，那个号码是你自己啊，是你上一个手机号啊！”  
……操。原来是这样。怪不得那么眼熟。  
他自知理亏，迅速把头缩进被子里充当鸵鸟。  
马龙冷哼两声，就抱着手臂等在那。没一会樊振东自己从被子里爬出来，拽着马龙手指撒娇：“龙哥……”  
马龙一动不动，他就凑过去亲他。“我错了，”他小声说，“龙哥我错了。”  
他在心里给自己辩解，他是冲动之下删了那两条短信，可是反应过来之后他也没有全相信啊。他最多也就是怀疑，表现得一点也不明显，要是马龙神经大条一点根本都不会发现。  
马龙叹口气，态度终于软下来。樊振东被马龙攥着手指，乖乖贴进他怀里。马龙的另一只手穿过发丝，手指轻柔抚过他后脑，像在抚摸什么小动物。他惴着一颗心沉默等着，以为马龙要指责他的不信任。他甚至隐隐希望马龙的反应能激烈一点，他好有个机会为自己辩护，让他说说生活有时让他沮丧。  
他仍旧不明白为什么自己那时不愿意相信马龙。他知道是自己不对，但他真的不明白。他明明相信马龙爱他，相信马龙这么多年了胸口上的箭矢从未拔出来，伤口流着血也要爱他。  
马龙说：“下次做饭了得跟我说，我回来陪你。”  
回来。陪我。  
樊振东抬头看他，马龙眼睛里如潮的体谅与宽容顷刻间把他淹没。多么好的伴侣，他在心里苦笑，他应该无地自容，胸怀感恩，虔心悔改。  
他没回答。马龙应该也不需要他的回答，这幕戏已经演完了。


End file.
